La verdad del angel caido
by Lucius23
Summary: si alguna vez te has preguntado el por que lucifer fue desterrado del paraíso y el por que lucho en contra de Dios , te invito a ver esta historia ficticia que muestra una posible realidad donde una mujer fue la causante de su caída


De quien es esa voz que me llama con tanta insistencia, esa suave y melodiosa voz que grita "despierta", esa cálida presencia que me trata de levantar de los cimientos de la nada, me pregunto ¿quién soy yo?, ¿ dónde estoy?, todavía no lo sé, simplemente alguien me llama "¡¡¡lucero levántate!!!" vuelve a gritar la voz, iluminando mis ojos "quien me llama" digo yo abriéndolos lentamente, encontrándome frotando en un espacio en blanco donde no existen las lociones de dirección, como arriba o abajo, izquierda o derecha, atrás o adelante, " soy tu padre" me responde él, "¿quién?", es mi pregunta, al no ver nada más que mi persona en ese lugar reinado por la luz," tu dios" contesto la voz que parecía venir de todos lados, "mi dios" dije al escucharlo buscándolo desesperadamente por todos lados, " y el de todos los seres vivos" añadió haciendo aparecer mágicamente un suelo debajo de mis pies, " ¿dónde estás?" pregunté mirando en todas direcciones, "en ningún lado y al mismo tiempo en todos" respondió la misteriosa voz, que parecía provenir desde el interior de mi cabeza, "muéstrate" implore a la misteriosa deidad que no me dejaba ver su forma, " no puedo eso no está permitido "contesto la potente voz " ¿por que?" Grite al oir esa respuesta"acaso no soy digno " añadi, " eres el ángel de la luz y tu nombre es lucero el ser más perfecto que he creado", contesto oyéndose cada vez más lejano " espera" grite al ver que se alejaba, " ¿¡¡donde vas...!!?" pregunte desesperado " Gabriel te explicara" contestó el, extinguiéndose poco a poco hasta no ser más que un leve susurro "¿quién es Gabriel?" pregunte sin recibir respuesta de la misteriosa voz

\- soy yo- respondió repentinamente una voz, más cercana que la anterior, lentamente el espacio en blanco fue adquiriendo cuerpo y forma, dejando ver una compleja habitación donde un tipo rubio me miraba con una sonrisa - mi nombres es Gabriel- dijo el sujeto acercándose a mí y extendiendo su mano- encantado

\- ¿qué haces?- pregunte al verlo estirar su mano

\- te saludo- respondió el tomando la mía y estrechándola con la suya- así es como se saludan en el mundo humano - añadió

-¿humano?- pregunte al escuchar tan raro nombre

\- son seres creados por Dios- contesto riendo

\- ¿creados?- dije otra vez, encontrándome cada vez más confundido

\- al igual que tú y yo- contesto el tipo dándome la espalda y caminando en dirección a una gigantesca puerta- sígueme - índico mientras que con el simple hecho de caminar la puerta se abría sola

\- ¿a dónde?- pregunte al verlo

\- te lo diré afuera, no podemos estar mucho tiempo en la habitación de la creación - contesto tomando mi mano para obligarme a salir

-¿¡¡hacia donde me llevas!!?- grite intentando resistirme, pero era inútil de alguna manera algo me obligaba y me decía que tenía que salir de ese lugar a como dé lugar, cuando atravesamos la gran puerta, esta rápidamente se cerró dejando escapar mientras lo hacia una gigantesca ráfaga de viento que de no haber sido por Gabriel que me sujetaba me habría mandado a volar sin ofrecer mucha resistencia

\- como siempre la protección es poderosa- dijo Gabriel mientras veía detenidamente la puerta mientras se cerraba

\- ¿qué protección?- pregunte

\- la que impide que cualquier ser no digno vea el taller de dios- respondió el riendo mientras me ponía de pie - ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunte yo

\- ¿qué nombre te dio Dios?- pregunto de nuevo - ¿qué nombre te dio su fuerte voz?- añadió haciendo que viniera a mí un vago recuerdo de aquel momento

\- lucero - conteste, tocándome la cabeza, ya que de alguna manera no podía recordar muy bien lo sucedido

\- problemas de memoria- dijo Gabriel tocándome la frente- no te preocupes la mayoría olvida su encuentro con el creador después de unos momentos quedando solo una agradable sensación de que algo bueno ocurrió- indico caminando por un amplio pasillo que se creaba delante de nosotros- es por ese motivo que debemos preguntar su nombre al momento de que salen del horno- añadió riendo mientras indicaba con su mirada que lo siguiera

\- ¿hacia dónde vas?- pregunte intentando mantener su paso

\- a la academia- respondió el acelerando el paso, como si quisiera obligarme hacer ejercicio - estas de suerte- añadió - hoy se realiza la esperada visita al mundo humano

-¿mundo humano?- pregunte intrigado mientras prácticamente corría para poderlo alcanzar

\- donde viven los humanos- respondió Gabriel- por lo general los ángeles tienen que ir a la academia para poder asistir, pero dios me pidió que te llevara conmigo- añadió

\- ¿ángeles?- pregunte

\- es como se conoce a nuestra raza- respondió el - los seres más cercanos a dios y también sus humildes siervos y representantes de su ejército- añadió

\- ¿qué quieres decir con ejército?- volví a preguntar, ya que sinceramente no sabía nada y lamentablemente a quien le encargaron enseñarme me confundía cada vez más

\- al igual que todos los reinos, el reino de Dios posee un ejército que lo defiende en contra de sus enemigos, llamados ángeles que se clasifican en diferentes categorías que van desde los pequeños querubines, hasta los poderosos arcángeles- respondió el

\- ¿y en que categoría estamos?- pregunte en mi intriga, mientras observaba que delante de nosotros se veía un precipicios sin final

\- arcángeles - respondió riendo mientras dejaba salir de su espalda unas majestuosas alas

\- somos la categoría más alta- dije asombrados al ver sus alas

\- de momento solo yo- respondió el aleteando suavemente para despegarse del suelo - pero cuando tu despiertes, seguramente serás un gran arcángel- respondió

\- despertar- conteste

\- es cuando un ángel alcanza su mayor nivel de felicidad- dijo tomando mis manos, levantándome gentilmente del suelo llevándome a su lado - cuando eso suceda tus alas cambiara de color y tomaran un color dorado, más brillante que el oro- añadió

\- a que te refieres- pregunte mirando mi espalda - yo no tengo alas - indique

\- solamente tienes que pensar en ellas - contesto, soltándome repentinamente, dejándome caer a mi suerte en el gran abismo que estaba debajo de nosotros

\- ¡¡ayúdame...!!- grite al ver que caída a gran velocidad y la distancia que nos separaba cada vez se alargaba mas

-piensa en tus alas- grito el a lo lejos

\- no puedo- grite intentando sujetar algo que impidiera mi caída en esa gran oscuridad que se veía en el fondo

\- piensa- grito el- ¿cómo quieres que sean?- añadió escuchándose cada vez más bajo y lejano, estaba asustado no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que podía imaginar era el breve momento de vida que llevaba, todo lo que había hecho en no más de diez minutos y un repentino rayo de recuerdos vino a mi memoria, aquella palabras que me dijo la voz misteriosa, casi no las podía recordar pero aún estaban las palabras que me definían por quien era " lucero el ángel que traerá la luz" fue lo que pensé en ese momento, ante ese pensamiento algo dentro de mi surgió, desde el centro de mi espalda algo nacía, algo que me quemaba y se habría paso en mi estructura en aquel momento humana, unas maravillosas alas que brillaban como si fueran una antorcha en su último momento de vida, literalmente estaban en llamas, pero no quemaban al contrario se sentía un sentimiento de bondad que surgía de ellas, no puede pensar con claridad y por inconsciencia comencé a aletear deteniendo mi caída, mientras observaba lo hermosas que eran

-¿estas son mis alas?- dije al verlas, al no poder creer que lo eran

-felicidades son hermosas- dijo Gabriel acercándose a mí

\- ¿¡¡porque me soltaste..!!? - grite al verlo

\- lo siento pero todos aprendemos de esa manera- respondió

\- ¿tu igual?- pregunte

\- ni de broma...- exclamó riendo- conmigo tuvieron paciencia y me enseñaron a sacar mis alas de una manera más tranquila- respondió con una brillante sonrisa

\- ese quiere decir que no es la forma en la que todos aprenden - conteste molesto

\- desde que yo enseño en la academia es la forma estándar de aprender- respondió

\- ¿eres el instructor? - pregunte al oírlo

\- soy el director- contesto elevándose- será mejor que nos demos prisa, no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día de escuela- añadió acelerando el vuelo

\- espera - dije yo siguiéndolo con dificultad, ya que todavía no me acostumbraba a mis alas.

Con algo de dificultad podía dominar mis alas y mantener al mismo tiempo el ritmo de Gabriel quien sin misericordia aceleraba cada vez más, todo estaba iluminado y a nuestro paso las nubes abrían camino, como si tuvieran mente propia, si tu querías podías tocarlas para detenerte a descansar, eran suaves, según me contó Gabriel en el cielo no existe el dolor, el odio ni el sufrimiento ya que todo era perfecto y es por esto que todo ser humano tenía el deseo de algún día llegar a ese lugar. todos tus sueños se podían hacer realidad y no existía nada que te molestara, debido a esto surgió en mí una gran duda, sin en verdad todo aquí era perfecto, porque teníamos que dejar el cielo para ver a los seres humanos cuyo mundo es literalmente un infierno comparado con el nuestro, " porque nuestro deber es protegerlo" respondía Gabriel cada vez que preguntaba, finalmente después de mucho volar y platicar llegamos a un gigantesco terreno, donde un montón de ángeles como yo se reunían , tal vez exagere en ejemplificar, a diferencia mi eran de menor estatura y sus alas eran más blancas y plumosas, todos y cada uno me miraba como si fuera de otra realidad, no estoy segura de que era lo que pensaban pero sus miradas demostraban alegría

\- finalmente llegaste- decía uno de los ángeles a Gabriel, que a diferencia de los demás tenía unas alas más gigantescas y asombrosas que los demás, junto con una aureola similar a la mía

\- lo siento Rafael- respondía este- Dios me pidió que lo lleváramos con nosotros- añadió apuntándome con un dedo

\- que bien - contesto Rafael acercándose a mí, con una mirada fija - ¿cómo te llamas?- me pregunte

\- lucero- conteste de alguna manera intimidado por su mirada que me inspeccionaba

\- mucho gusto - respondió el dando un inesperado movimiento para ver mis alas que todavía tenía fuera- que original, nunca había visto unas alas en llamas ¿puedo tocarlas?- decía sin esperar mi respuesta- puedo sentir un sentimiento de felicidad al tocarlas, son verdaderamente preciosas- añadía riendo mientras devolvía su mirada hacia Gabriel

\- ¿qué te pareció?- pregunto este al ver su cara

\- como siempre dios hizo un buen trabajo- respondió Rafael tomando el hombro de su amigo - ya va siendo hora de que nos vallamos- añadió

\- tienes razón, hemos hecho esperar mucho a estos pobres angelitos- dijo Gabriel riendo mientras me miraba- ve y trata de hacerte amigo de los otros ángeles, el viaje está a punto de comenzar.

por lucius23


End file.
